


I'm your pool boy

by themysticalsong



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cannes had been fun. Reassuring that he had not completely doomed himself by quitting Who. But now he just wants to spend some time with Alex before he absolutely has to get back to his regular grind. They have been at opposite sides of the ocean for a few months now, and he has missed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm your pool boy

 

 

 

He looks at the text once again. Room no. 110. Her room number. He smiles to himself and gives the taxi driver the address to go to, and sits back.

 

Cannes had been fun. Reassuring that he had not completely doomed himself by quitting Who. But now he just wants to spend some time with Alex before he absolutely has to get back to his regular grind. They have been at opposite sides of the ocean for a few months now, and he has missed her.

 

The moment he reaches the hotel where the crew is residing for the duration of the run, he almost jumps out of the cab, handing the driver a few bills. Convincing the front desk staff takes some time, but he eventually manages to get the spare key card to her room.

 

He keeps his bags down as silently as possible, taking off his shoes. Softly padding across the room, he makes his way to the bed. In the dim light filtering in through the window, he can vaguely make out her form under the covers.

 

Smiling, he begins undressing, quietly wondering about waking her up. Whether she will wake up as soon as he slides under the covers, or will she wake up later, when he kisses down her body? Will she realise she isn’t in a dream when his fingers would dance down the planes of her flat stomach in search of her heat, or will he have to work harder?

 

He smirks at his lame pun, and sliding under the covers, moves closer to her. His arm around her, he buries his nose in her hair, nuzzling. A soft kiss below her ear, and she sniffles, still asleep. He kisses down her neck, smoothing his hand over her stomach.

 

He is mouthing at the juncture of her neck and shoulder when she stirs.

 

"Matt?"

 

Her voice is throaty and sleep addled. Matt feels himself harden. He whispers into the skin of her neck, “No. The pool boy.”

 

"Mm. How did you manage to get the spare keycard?"

 

"Told them I was your husband", he murmurs, grazing his teeth over the spot, smiling when she shivers.

 

"Oh good. Just don’t let my boyfriend know. Awfully jealous and possessive person", she teases, and he laughs, sinking his teeth in her skin in retaliation.

 

She hisses, moaning as his fingers move up to cup her breast, teasing her nipples, one at a time. He tweaks them, pinching, pulling and twisting them between his thumb and forefinger, all the while kissing, suckling and nipping down her throat.

 

"Rehearsals in the morning", she manages breathlessly, her hips grinding against his, negating her point.

 

His fingers leave the tender flesh to trail downwards. Pushing back against her, he runs his teeth along her shoulder, “Plenty of time.”

 

She parts her legs as his fingers tickle beneath the hem of her shorts, moving past them. Pulling her earlobe into his mouth, he suckles and nips at it, his fingers moving down to her sex. There is no teasing. He circles her entrance with two fingers before sliding in, his thumb drawing circles against her clit.

 

She gasps as he picks up a rhythm, her body arching against his. Her fingers dig into his arm as she throws her head back, her hips moving in consonance. Before long she is tensing in his arms, a keening noise escaping her lips. A shudder passes through her body as she comes around his fingers.

 

Drawing his fingers out of her, he doesn’t waste time in helping her take off her shorts. His left hand skirts down her inner thigh, bending her leg at knee and pulling it over his leg. Right hand insinuates itself under her, tickling over her right hand, twining their fingers above her left breast.

 

With a twist of his hips, he slides inside her, groaning as her flesh parts for him, her walls clutching at him once he is inside her.

 

"Fuck, Alex!"

 

She whimpers, her fingers digging in his arm, urging him to move.

 

Slow, steady, he begins to move in rhythm to her sleepy sighs, the moist heat of her sex snug around his cock stealing his breath. Bringing their twined fingers to his mouth, he licks them, moving them down to her breasts. She moans as he guides her fingers to her pert nipples, teasing them. His other hand guides their thumbs to her sex, rubbing her clit in an up and down motion.

 

She whimpers at the back of her throat as he rocks against her, and she rocks back. Her wet heat clutches at him, a delicious friction as he slides in and out of her, and a groan escapes him.

 

"God, Alex. Sweetheart-", he is almost on the verge of exploding. Its been too long; way too long. He pulls her earlobe between his teeth, licking and nipping at it. Moving down, he once again mouths at the juncture, biting down as he feels her clench and tighten around him.

 

His hips are snapping just right, hitting that sweet spot inside her, and she comes with a gasp of his name- a beautiful cry escaping her parted lips as the first rays of golden sunlight flicker across the New York skyline.

 

Her orgasm washes over him, every aftershock sending tremors through him, and stars explode behind his eyes. Murmuring her name in the skin of her neck, he comes, his hips jerking erratically before stilling.

 

He slips out of her, and she turns in his arms. Now facing him, she throws an arm around him, her head against his chest. “Hello.”

 

He softly laughs, bringing his arms around her, and drops a kiss in her now mussed beyond repair curls. “Hello.”

 

"So is it now that I call the police?" Her muffled and tired voice vibrates through him.

 

Matt sputters at her words, “Police? Why?”

 

"Well a pool boy sneaked into my bed when I was asleep", she smirks at him, and he wonders if it is possible for someone to smirk sleepily.

 

He teases back, pretending to be offended, “And you had sex with him?!”

 

A sleepy snort floats up from his pillow as she pinches at his side, “Shut up, pool boy."

 

 

 


End file.
